Cyberlife Minivan
"Look, I get it. Sometimes I just want to leave too." Cyberlife Minivan is a side character in the Cyberlife Bus video game franchise. She was one of the 7 members of Cyberlife United and worked as the healer for the group. Appearances * Cyberlife Bus: The Merger (Released on the 1st of May, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Released on the 2nd of July, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors (Released on the 10th of December, 2018) Personality Cyberlife Minivan is unamused, serious, cowardly and impulsive, but medically skilled. She dislikes people who joke around much and act silly, leading her to disliking vehicles like Cyberlife Train, Cyberlife Van and Dumpster Truck and instead looking up to serious and tough vehicles like Cyberlife Car. When a more attractive vehicle than Cyberlife Minivan's girlfriend started flirting with her, her impulsivity lead her to cheating on her girlfriend, Cyberlife Car 24. When Cyberlife Car 24 found out that Cyberlife Minivan had cheated on her, she was furious. She demanded Cyberlife Minivan to come to her house and explain herself, but Cyberlife Minivan declined because of her cowardliness. Cyberlife Minivan instead decided to block Cyberlife Car 24 from all of her contacts and changed her license plate so she couldn't confront her and so they would never meet again. Cyberlife Police Cars later found Cyberlife Car 24 with a knife, making Cyberlife Minivan realise that blocking her and declining to meet her was the right thing to do, even if it seemed cruel at first. Caught by the Merger After Cyberlife Minivan found out that Cyberlife Car 24 had been found with a knife and caught by Cyberlife Police Cars, she decided to drive around Detroit at night, happy about the fact that she shouldn't have to worry about Cyberlife Car 24 anymore. Unknown to her, Cyberlife Car 24 wasn't the only threat to her in Detroit. Around these times, the Merger was still free, kidnapping vehicles and taking parts from them to create a perfect Cyberlife vehicle. When Cyberlife Minivan was driving around in Detroit, she noticed a car parked on the road. She slowed down, and was about to go push the car away, when she noticed a figure running at her. The figure, who Cyberlife Minivan later saw was a white male in his 30s, quickly opened Cyberlife Minivan's doors, and went inside her to control her. Cyberlife Minivan couldn't do anything to stop him, and desperately watched as she was being driven to an abandoned subway station where the figure's lair was. Rescued by Cyberlife United Cyberlife Minivan had been chained at the Merger's lair for a few days. He had taken almost all of her fuel from her, making her too weak to break out of the chains. She had been chained, forced to listen to the sounds of vehicles screaming and being cut up close to her. It was nearing her turn to be the Merger's victim, when she noticed a group of 6 vehicles entering the abandoned subway station with hope in her eyes. These vehicles were 3 Cyberlife Buses, a Cyberlife Car, a Cyberlife Van and a Cyberlife Mercedes. When the Cyberlife Mercedes noticed her chained up, he quicky drove to her to help her. He freed her from her chains, started comforting her and gave some of his own fuel for her. He was about to drive her out of the subway station, but Cyberlife Minivan declined. She might have been cowardly, but now she had the help of 6 vehicles. The 7 of them could easily take down one sick bastard. The Merger turned out to have a secret weapon to use against them, when he revealed he had already built his perfect vehicle. A Cyberlife Hybrid, with multiple traits from different vehicles. Cyberlife Minivan kept fighting because of her pure hatred against the Merger, even though the 7 of them stood almost no chance against the Hybrid, until the Cyberlife Car realised that the hybrid was being controlled against his own will and they were able to shut off the device controlling him. Cyberlife Minivan was smiling when she saw the Hybrid crushing the Merger's bones. After the Merger died, Cyberlife Minivan heard about the 6 vehicles who saved her forming a group. She realised that because of all the recent drama she had nothing else in her life, and offered to join and to work as a medic for them, with her experience in the biology of vehicles and her medical skills that she had learned from her girlfriend before cheating on her. Role at Cyberlife United Cyberlife Minivan worked as the healer and medic at Cyberlife United. When any members suffered from any injuries, Cyberlife Minivan would heal them. If the injuries were very serious, Cyberlife Minivan would heal them as much as possible before they got to a proper hospital. When Cyberlife Bus 8 got shot and heavily injured by the FVVA in the 2nd game, Cyberlife Minivan was able to keep her alive until she got to a hospital. Without her medical skills, Cyberlife Bus 8 would have died. She also healed Cyberlife Truck after he killed Cyberlife Helicopter in the 3rd game, despite him not being a part of Cyberlife United. Any small injuries that others had experienced during the battle were healed by Cyberlife Minivan. In the fifth game, Cyberlife Bus 8's window got shot and broken by the brainwashed Cyberlife Car. After they got to safety, Cyberlife Minivan once again healed Cyberlife Bus 8 and gave her a new window. Cyberlife Minivan's efficient healing made Cyberlife Bus 8 like her, and Cyberlife Bus 8's tough personality after her sister's death made Cyberlife Minivan like her back. Cyberlife Mercedes Cyberlife Minivan closest friend at Cyberlife United is Cyberlife Mercedes. His nearly constant friendliness was very likeable to her, and Cyberlife Mercedes appreciated Minivan's job of healing others. They often worked together, despite their roles being quite different. Where Cyberlife Mercedes was more physical and capable of fighting, Cyberlife Minivan mostly stayed out of battles. When Cyberlife Mercedes left the battle against the taxis, Cyberlife Minivan defended him with Cyberlife Bus. When they were alone, she talked to him about understanding that he got afraid and didn't want to die and how that was relatable, even though Cyberlife Minivan thought that it was unlike Cyberlife Mercedes to act cowardly. Cyberlife Mercedes however didn't leave because he was afraid, he left because the chances of them winning were extremely low until the Battle Bus saved them and didn't warn the others because at that point he didn't care for them due to his emotional programming getting destroyed. This isn't revealed to the audience until the final game. Cyberlife Mercedes went along with Minivan's explaining to use it as an excuse when others asked why he left. Death On the 15th of May, 2041, Cyberlife Minivan was going through her daily routines, when she saw Cyberlife Mercedes promoting Mercedes-Benz Future Bus's services. She was shocked and furious at him for betraying Cyberlife United, and confused to why Cyberlife Mercedes had been starting to act like an entirely different vehicle. She yelled at how it seemed like he didn't care about anyone anymore and how leaving the taxis was something the old him would never do, as Cyberlife Mercedes just stared at her. She wasn't thinking straight and was about to call Cyberlife Bus without thinking of the possibility that Cyberlife Mercedes had turned into a threat, and that lead to her demise. Just as she was about to call Cyberlife Bus, Cybelife Mercedes pushed her to a wall and killed her. The last thoughts running through her engine were about why would her old friend, one of the kindest people she ever knew, turn to whatever he currently was. Cyberlife Mercedes framed Cyberlife Car for the murder of Cyberlife Minivan, and got others to believing him for a short time.